


Mercy

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written for the femslash today Porn Battle. Prompt:"Snow White and the Huntsman, Snow White/Ravenna, mercy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

"Mercy..." Snow gasped.

"No," Ravenna replied, she sucked again on the raven-haired beauty's clit.

Snow was on her back, legs, open wide with Ravenna between them. The bed was sheeted with the finest silks. They were both completely nude. Snow's left hand was at her breast, teasing, pinching, tugging on her own nipple as her step-mother pleasured her. Her other hand gripped the bed sheets.

Ravenna looked up at Snow's face, sucking her clit in between her teeth, tongue flicking at it. Snow's eyes were closed, her mouth open. Her chest raising and falling with her shallow breaths.

The index and middle fingers of the blonde woman's right hand entered Snow.

"Oh fuck!" Snow's eyes opened wide and met Ravenna's.

"Oh yes," Ravenna smiled. She fucked Snow with her fingers, rough, deep and very slow. Her mouth returned to Snow's cunt, tongue sweeping up and down between vagina and clitoris.

"Harder, please harder," the fairest of them all begged. Ravenna didn't change a thing, keeping the same unhurried motion. "Please." She changed nothing. "Please, oh fuck me please, harder, harder." Snow spread her legs wider, arched her back, thrusting her hips with increasing need.

Ravenna's left hand was on Snow's hip, fingernails digging in, putting pressure on to try and limit her writhing.

"I need it, I need it," Snow moaned.

Their eyes met again. Ravenna saw Snow's desperation. She returned it with a merciless stare. Her mouth, her fingers sustaining the same steady, slow rhythm.

"Have mercy," Snow pleaded.

Ravenna's mouth left Snow's pussy. "You're beautiful when you beg," she purred.

"Please."

"You can beg better," Ravenna kissed Snow's knee.

"Oh please please fuck me, hard, I need it harder and faster."

Ravenna kissed along the inside of the princess' leg, she bit her inner thigh, grinning.

"I need you. I need you, fuck me, I need to come. Please have mercy on me," Snow implored.

Ravenna's mouth reached Snow White's cunt again, hovering over it like a hummingbird about to lap up the sweetest nectar. Instead of acceding to the clamoring of her lover she withdrew her fingers altogether.

A heartbroken squeak escaped Snow's mouth. Her crestfallen look at Ravenna was almost enough to make the cruel queen laugh.

But she didn't.

Instead she thrust three fingers into Snow, a deep, sudden jab into her.

Snow screamed an unintelligible noise.

Ravenna gave her exactly what she wanted. Hard. Deep. A merciless fucking with her fingers. She shifted her other hand to the front of Snow's pelvis, her thumb flicking side to side over Snow's aroused clit. She bit and sucked on the inside of her creamy thigh, spending a few seconds on one before switching to the other.

Snow bucked and ground her hips against Ravenna's fornicating fingers, loosing herself completely. At first she pinched and pulled on both her nipples. Then she reached up and grabbed the large pillow her head was on tight in both fists.

With every exhalation Snow vocalised her gratification.

Her orgasm started as a brilliant flare in her centre, her cunny clenching Ravenna's slender fingers. The purest ecstasy rushed out through her body, consuming her totally.

Ravenna disengaged her fingers and replaced them with her mouth, tongue dipping into Snow's quivering vagina. Then, as Snow White's orgasm faded, her tongue swept up between her labia. Ravenna eagerly sucked and licked Snow's clit.

Snow had had barely enough time to regain her thoughts from her climax before she peaked again.

Ravenna moved up the bed to lie beside Snow, to her right. They shared warm kisses, Snow's juices on their lips.

After giving her some suitable time to recover Ravenna positioned herself on her back, mirroring Snow's earlier pose, legs open wide. She ran her left hand down her belly, between her thighs then brought her hand up to her lips. She looked Snow in the eyes as she licked the fluid she'd gathered from her fingertip. "Make me come," she commanded.

Snow nodded, smiling. She darted forward and took the closer of Ravenna's nipples in her mouth. After a few moments sucking on it she kissed down the queen's body.

Snow White intended to tease Ravenna just as mercilessly.


End file.
